The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto
by NekoKagami13
Summary: Naruto dipandang sebagai shinobi loyal oleh desanya akan tetapi dia tidak hanya bekerja untuk Konoha, dia juga bekerja pada desa lain dan sebuah organisasi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Naruto harus memakai kepintarannnya untuk bertahan. Karena bagaimanapun dia hanyalah penipu, suatu hari nanti, setelah semuanya sempurna, dia akan melakukan rencana besar milikmya.
1. uzumaki naruto

"beritahu uzumaki naruto untuk datang kesini, segera!"seorang kakek-kakek memakai topi tsuchikage baru saja memberi perintah pada bawahannya "bilang aku butuh informasi konoha sekarang!"

.

"panggil si uzumaki itu kesini! Aku butuh rahasia konoha! Sekarang" kini seorang laki-laki berbadan berotot memakai topi raikage yang memberikan perintah

.

"panggil naruto kesini" seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa tapi tubuhnya yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil memakai topi mizukage memberi perintah "bilang padanya kirigakure butuh info tentang iwa dan kumo, jika dia tidak mau, bilang kalau aku akan membayarnya lebih"

.

"tolong kirim surat ini pada naruto" seorang pria berambut merah dengan topi kazekage memberikan sebuah surat kepada bawahannya "dan beritahu untuk segera membalasnya karena aliansi dengan konoha sangat dipertanyakan"

.

"uzumaki naruto, sebagai anak dari yondaime hokage dan kau sangat loyal dengan desa ini, aku ingin kau memata-matai empat Negara besar selain hi no kuni"ucap seorang dewan konoha

.

"konan, beritahu naruto kalau akatsuki butuh info lima Negara besar" seorang berambut oranye dengan tindikan diwajahnya memberi perintah pada salah satu anggotanya

.

"kabuto, tolong undang naruto-kun kemari, bilang kalau aku butuh informasi akurat dan aku akan membayarnya dengan satu tabung kecil berisi darah pengguna kekkei genkai" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kuning menyala seperti ular memberikan perintah pada mata-matanya

...

The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure

Warning : strong n smart naru, OOC, typos, eyd tidak beraturan

…

Seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun, memiliki rambut merah spiky, memiliki iris mata violet, mengenakan rompi jounin sedang berjalan santai didesa konoha menuju rumahnya. Naruto, nama remaja itu, baru saja dipanggil oleh dewan konoha untuk melakukan tugas yang biasa dia lakukan, menjadi mata-mata konoha.

Dia mengusap rambutnya, sungguh memata-matai menurutnya sangat membosankan, dia memiliki keahlian dalam memata-matai, dia bahkan memata-matai seluruh Negara degan sebuah clone yang dia ciptakan dengan kinjutsu miliknya, kini clonnya tersebut sudah berjumlah ribuan dan tersebar dimanapun, tapi hal yang pasti tidak ada yang tahu kalau naruto memiliki mata dan telinga sebanyak itu.

"_Uzumaki naruto, sebagai anak dari yondaime hokage dan kau sangat loyal dengan desa ini, aku ingin kau memata-matai empat Negara besar selain hi no kuni"_

Kalimat ketua dewan tadi membuat naruto terkikik, mereka bilang kalau dia sangat loyal oh sungguh salah, sudah berkali-kali dia memberitahu info tentang konoha pada akatsuki atau iwa atau kumo atau desa lainnya. Naruto adalah orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai harta informasi, tapi tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya dia bekerja kepada seluruh orang tapi mereka tidak sadar jika mereka hanya batu loncatan untuk naruto.

Bagi iwagakure, naruto adalah informan iwa yang paling setia.

Bagi kumogakure, naruto adalah shinobi penghianat desa dan berpaling pada kumo untuk menjadi mata-mata kumo.

Bagi kirigakure, naruto adalah orang yang gila harta sehingga rela memberi informasi atau memata-matai desa apapun dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Bagi sunagakure, naruto hanya seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai jalan hidup sehingga bekerja kepada sunagakure agar memiliki jalan hidupnya sebagai informan tentang konoha pada suna.

Bagi konoha, naruto adalah shinobi yang sangat loyal pada desa dan rela menerima misi memata-matai lima Negara besar walau nyawa taruhannya.

Bagi akatsuki, naruto adalah cabang mata-mata dikonoha yang memantau pergerakan jinchuuriki kyuubi atau memberi info tentang lima Negara besar.

Bagi otogakure atau orochimaru, naruto hanya anak yang haus akan kekuatan sehingga orochimaru menjadikan naruto sebagai hanya tadi naruto juga bekerja pada desa-desa lainnya, dan hebatnya tidak ada yang tahu jika naruto bekerja pada orang lain, dia pandai menyembunyikan rahasia dan naruto juga mengambil informasi dan rahasia seluruh desa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar kalimat '_sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga'_, sepertinya pernah, kalimat itu bisa diartikan juga seperti '_sepandai-pandainya orang menyimpan rahasia pasti akan terbongkar juga', _tapi sayangnya kalimat itu tidak berlaku untuk naruto. Jika kalimat itu berlaku untuknya maka dia pasti sudah dipenjara sekarang tapi apa? dia justru menjadi jounin sekarang.

Naruto melakukan ini demi tujuannya, menciptakan dunia dimana tidak ada orang yang tertindas dan sebagainya, dengan bersandiwara sebagai pasukan mereka dan diam-diam meremas rahasia mereka maka sudah cukup sebagai langkah awal naruto untuk melakukan tujuannya, tujuan untuk memperdamaikan dunia dengan rencana…..

_Jokyo chakurashisutemu (penghapusan sistem chakra)_

Naruto berpikir jika menghapus sistem chakra dan menjadikan mereka sebagai manusia biasa maka mengontrol mereka dapat lebih mudah, dan jika bertanya siapa yang mengontrol tentu saja naruto yang akan mengontrol mereka, naruto tahu tentang legenda rikudo sennin, dia tahu rikudo mengajari ninshuu kepada manusia untuk menciptakan perdamaian tapi manusia bodoh, mereka malah membuat ninshuu menjadi ninjutsu untuk berperang.

Jika naruto mengontrol mereka maka tidak akan ada perang, dunia akan damai tapi sayang hingga kini manusia masih saja menggunakan ninjutsu, bahkan ada beberapa penduduk biasa yang bermimpi dapat menjadi ninja terutama anak kecil, naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala jika mereka tahu kalau kehidupan ninja sangat keras, andai mereka tahu kalau ninja hanya alat yang digunakan untuk melindungi desa, seindah apapun mereka mengartikan kalimat ninja tetap saja intinya adalah '_ninja adalah alat yang digunakan untuk melindungi desa'._

Naruto memiliki tujuan _Jokyo chakurashisutemu _karena kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, lihat saja walaupun dia anak dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato dan namikaze-uzumaki kushina, dia hampir tidak pernah diperhatikan itu semua karena haknya sebagai anggota keluarga telah hilang karena adiknya yang menyebalkan, namikaze naruko umur delapan tahun si jinchuuriki kyuubi, pahlawan desa atau semacamnya. Awalnya naruto memiliki marga namikaze tapi buat apa namikaze jika dia diacuhkan akhirnya dia melepas marga namikaze dan mengenakan uzumaki.

Di konoha naruto itu hampir tidak punya teman, dua sahabatnya shisui dan itachi dari uchiha sudah tidak ada dikonoha, shisui mati bunuh diri disaat sebelum pembantaian clan uchiha, dan itachi sehabis membantai habis seluruh uchiha kecuali adiknya segera pergi dari konoha dan menjadi akatsuki tak lupa menjadi mata-mata konoha di akatsuki.

Mungkin naruto dapat bertemu dengan itachi terus menerus jika dia sedang memberi info desa-desa besar pada akatsuki tapi dia tidak bisa, memperlihatkan dirinya didepan itachi sedang melakukan tukar informasi dengan pain, akatsuki leader, sama saja memberitahu konoha kalau naruto memberitahukan rahasia konoha, bagaimanapun naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu.

Naruto sampai didepan rumahnya, dia membuka pintu dan melihat naruko yang berusaha menghibur sasuke, tidak heran melihat sasuke berada dirumah karena sasuke sering menginap disini dengan alasan 'hanya naruko yang mengerti perasaanku setelah peristiwa malam itu' pernah terpikir sebuah rencana diotak naruto untuk memanipulasi sasuke tapi bodoh dia tahu sasuke nanti akan mengambil jalannya sendiri, membunuh itachi dan jika itachi memberitahu sasuke alasan dia membantai clan maka sasuke akan mengejar para petinggi konoha dan naruto yakin mangsa utamanya adalah danzo, si tua Bangka yang gila karena menjadikan manusia sebagai alat dan naruto tahu kalau ditangan kanan danzo terdapat sel DNA hashirama dan mata sharingan yang ditanam ditangan kanannya kemudian disegel secara manual dan tangannya dia sembunyikan dibalik pakaian hitamnya. Naruto menghela nafas ideologi danzo tentang melindungi konoha lewat bayangan sangat keterlaluan.

"tadaima"naruto segera menutup pintu dan naik keatas, menuju kamarnya, dia tahu dibawah dia hanya akan menjadi patung dan lihat bahkan tak ada yang berucap okaeri

Naruto menaiki tangga tapi baru beberapa anak tangga kakinya berhenti bergerak karena panggilan sasuke yang menanyakan tentang itachi "naruto aku tahu kau adalah sahabat itachi jadi kau pasti tahu kelemahannya"

Naruto menghela nafas "kau masih ingin membunuh itachi?"

"tentu saja aku harus membunuhnya ini demi dendam clan!"

Naruto melirik kebelakang sebentar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum dia benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan sasuke naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membingungkan sasuke

"percayalah kelemahan kakakmu itu ada didalam dirimu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai ini fanfic pertama saya, bagaimanakah? Apakah bagus atau jelek? Maaf jika jelek karena saya baru dalam menulis fanfiction dan maaf juga jika pendek dan membingungkan. Dicerita ini saya bikin naruto berbeda dengan canon, dia akan memiliki tujuannya sendiri dan diatas sudah dijelaskan tentang tujuan naruto, yaitu menghapus sistem chakra agar para ninja menjadi manusia biasa dan naruto yang akan mengontrol mereka. Akhir kata….Please review


	2. akatsuki, orochimaru and masked man

"minato-san, kushina-san, naruko terimakasih untuk malam ini" sasuke membuka pintu bersiap untuk keluar.

"tunggu sasuke! Kau tidak mau berlatih bersamaku dan tou-san" teriak naruko menghentikan sasuke, sasuke tampak berpikir sebelum dia sedikit menyeringai.

"berlatih dengan minato-san? Menarik' sasuke menyeringai tipis "baiklah asal latihan itu dapat menguatkanku untuk membalaskan dendam clan uchiha".

Tak jauh dari tempat sasuke dan naruko, seorang remaja 12 tahun berambut merah spiky dan memiliki iris mata violet hanya menatap datar dua orang itu.

"bodoh" remaja tersebut menyeringai tipis "itachi oh itachi kau sungguh naïve untuk mempercayakan sasuke pada konoha aku yakin dia tidak akan berada pada jalan yang kau inginkan…".

…..

The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure

Warning : strong n smart naru, dark!naru, OOC, typos, eyd tidak beraturan

…..

"fuuin : kai"

Sebuah batu besar yang tadinya menutupi goa terbuka secara perlahan, naruto yang tadi melepas fuin tersebut melihat keadaan sekitar goa tersebut "dimana kau? Paper angel?"

Naruto melihat sebuah kupu-kupu kertas berterbangan didepan naruto, lama-kelamaan kupu-kupu menjadi banyak dan bersatu menjadi sebuah individu nyata.

"panggilan yang bagus" individu tersebut mulai terlihat jelas, seorang wanita berambut lavender dengan bunga kertas dikepalanya tak lupa jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang dia kenakan.

"jadi" naruto melirik wanita didepannya "konan-san informasi apa yang kau inginkan tentang lima Negara besar?"

Konan tampak berpikir untuk mengingat permintaan pain "hmm kondisi Sembilan jinchuuriki dan pertahanan militer lima desa besar saat ini"

Naruto mendelik saat konan menyebut kondisi Sembilan jinchuuriki "sembilan jinchuuriki? Aku hanya tahu kondisi delapan jinchuuriki karena aku belum mengecek ke takigakure sebaiknya kau menyuruh satu anggotamu yang berasal dari takigakure untuk melihatnya hmm siapa namanya?"

"kakuzu"

"nah si ninja buron penggila harta itu pasti tidak dapat mati dengan mudah jika ketahuan takigakure sedang memperhatikan jinchuuriki ekor tujuh mereka" naruto melirik kebelakang kemudian melihat kedepan lagi.

"baiklah kalau begitu berikan info yang kau tahu"

Naruto menghela nafas, penjelasan yang panjang "dari ekor satu, jinchuuriki dari ichibi sampai saat ini mengalami peningkatan kekuatan dengan sangat drastic, mungkin itu karena hobinya yang menyendiri dan berlatih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekor dua, menurutku lumayan, sebagai kunoichi yang hebat di kumo jika tidak salah namanya yugito nii, dia tidak dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan.

Ekor tiga, yondaime mizukage, yagura, dengan statusnya sebagai kage, aku yakin dia akan susah dikalahkan apalagi dia dapat dengan mudah berubah bentuk dari manusia ke wujud bijuu. Ekor empat ah dan ekor lima juga aku cukup sulit untuk memantau keadaan mereka, akhir-akhir ini iwa menutup pergerakan jinchuuriki mereka.

Ekor enam, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang pasti terakhir kali aku melihatnya gelembung miliknya dapat menjadi cairan asam yang dapat menghancurkan batu dengan mudah. Ekor tujuh aku sudah bilang tadikan? Baiklah langsung ekor delapan, jangan remehkan dia, kekuatannya sangat bagus ditambah lagi jika dia berduet serangan dengan yondaime raikage…. Terakhir"

Naruto mengingat adiknya yang tadi pagi mengajak sasuke berlatih, naruto tidak peduli, lagipula, jika naruko mengakuinya sebagai kakak maka ia tidak akan memberikan info tentang dirinya, mungkin "ekor Sembilan, aku selalu memantau keadaannya, latihan fisik dan mental selalu dia jalani jadi mungkin agak susah mengalahkannya"

Konan mengangguk megerti dan mengingat semua yang naruto ucapkan "lalu pertahanan militer mereka?"

Menghela nafas lagi, naruto melirik konan "semuanya sama, mereka memperkuat keadaan militer mereka, jika kau ingin menggempur mereka setidaknya kirim enam anggota akatsuki"

konan mengangguk "baiklah kau boleh pergi" seketika konan berubah menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu kertas dan terbang keluar goa.

naruto berjalan keluar kemudian menyeringai tipis, dia melirik kearah kanan dan menemukan bunshinnya "aku harap kau mendapatkan suatu hal menarik"

bunshin tersebut mengangguk, bunshin tersebut melempar sebuah scroll berwarna biru kepada naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap, naruto melihat scroll yang dilempar oleh bunshinnya kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya, tak lama dia sedikit menyeringai.

'kisah trio orphans dari amegakure, heh nagato, yahiko, dan konan tiga tokoh yang unik sayangnya yahiko sudah tiada' menyeringai tipis 'dengan gulungan ini akan semakin mudah menipu dua tokoh utama di akatsuki, heh mudah sekali menipu mereka dengan member info yang tidak lengkap'

Hei tentu saja naruto tidak akan memberikan informasi yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah kepada orang lain, naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu.

Naruto menyimpan scrollnya dan berjalan menjauhi goa, urusan untuk menemui akatsuki selesai kini dia harus ke otogakure untuk menemui orochimaru, naruto mengenakan jubah hitamnya dan memakai tudungnya kemudian berlari menuju otogakure.

…

Perjalan menuju otogakure tidak semudah yang naruto kira, daerah sekitar amegakure dilanda hujan deras, terpaksa naruto berhenti untuk berteduh sebentar di amegakure 'pain jangan bilang kau memanggil hujan sederas ini' Naruto memutar bola matanya,dia sungguh kesal dengan jutsu milik pain atau bisa dipanggil nagato, jutsu semacam radar pendeteksi tapi menggunakan hujan sebagai medianya.

Melihat hujan yang semakin mereda, naruto segera berangkat menuju otogakure, setelah keluar dari amegakure naruto segera melompati dahan pepohonan menyebabkan beberapa tetes air hujan berjatuhan ketanah.

"uzumaki naruto"

Naruto berhenti melompat, dia menatap lurus kedepan, naruto sengaja tidak menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Orang yang memanggil naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya saat naruto tidak menengok kebelakang "sombong sekali kau" orang tersebut sedikit menaikkan tekanan chakranya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, bukan karena tekanan chakranya tapi karena jenis chakra tersebut, jelas sekali naruto mengenal jenis chakra tersebut, chakra yang dia rasakan tepat delapan tahun lalu, tepat ditanggal 10 oktober disaat penyerangan kyuubi ke konoha.

Naruto menengok kebelakang "kau si madara imitasi" naruto menunjuk orang tersebut tak lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng oranye dengan corak hitam yang mengarah kearah lubang mata kanannya "jadi kau masih mengingatku? Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai "kau piker aku akan melupakan orang yang menarik keluar kyuubi untuk menyerang konoha dan karena kau juga…"

"kehidupanku berubah terbalik dari kehidupan normalku!"

Pria tersebut tersenyum dibalik topengnya "oh jadi kau membenciku? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku sekarang?"

Naruto hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bercanda "kau piker aku bodoh? Pertarunganmu dengan yondaime hokagecsudah memberiku kesimpulan kalau kau bukan musuh sembarangan dengan sharingan milikmu itu"

"hei hei hei pintar menganalisa juga? Sepertinya darah namikaze melekat pada dirimu, ternyata selain informan kau hebat analisa juga ya?"

Naruto menatap pria itu "kau terlalu banyak basa basi cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Pri itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya, seringaian dengan arti yang sesungguhnya "aku mempunyai penawaran untukmu, aku adalah ketua akatsuki yang asli dibalik layar, aku tahu kau bekerja sebagai mata-mata akatsuki"

Naruto tidak terkejut saat pria itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah ketua akatsuki yang asli "pantas saja pain terlihat seperti tunduk pada seseorang ah masa bodoh langsung intinya"

"intinya aku menciptakan akatsuki untuk mewujudkan tujuanku"

Naruto sedikit tertarik mendengar kata tujuan dari pria tersebut "hn, tujuan apa?"

"_mugen tsukuyomi_" naruto menatap pria tersebut, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"dunia mimpi dimana kau akan mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan"

"Hmm menarik dengan cara?"

"mengumpulkan Sembilan bijuuuntuk menciptakan juubi dan menggunakan juubi sebagai alat untuk melaksanakan rencana mugen tsukuyomi"

Naruto menaiikan sebelah alis matanya "hn juubi? Sepertinya tujuanmu memang kedengaran menarik bagiku tapi aku tidak mau bekerja untukmu"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan si pria tersebut yang masih diam ditempatnya

"tobi"

"hn" naruto berhenti melompat dan melirik pria tersebut.

"tobi, itu namaku, kau tadi bilang aku madara imitasi maka panggil aku tobi dan jika kau berubah pikiran"

Sebuah pusaran spiral tercipta dilubang mata kanannya, semakin lama pusaran itu menghisap tubuhnya, sebelum dirinya hilang dia mengucapkan sebuah kata pada naruto.

"datangi aku dan kita lakukan rencana mugen tsukuyomi bersama"

Tobi menghilang dari pandangan naruto, naruto hanya menatap kosong kedepan sambil memikirkan rencana tobi tadi 'mugen tsukuyomi ya? Kedengarannya menarik' naruto menyeringai 'tapi jokyo chakurashisutemu tetap akan kulakukan'

"akan kuingat itu tobi"

…

Naruto mendecih, menurutnya otogakure sangat menjijikan, ular dimana-mana dan manusia aneh walau ada beberapa manusia yang normal.

"ah naruto-kun akhirnya kau sampai biar kuantar menuju tempat orochimaru-sama" naruto melirik pemuda didepannya, pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata tak lupa headband otogakure yang dia kenakan.

"kabuto kenapa kau mengabdi pada orochimaru?" naruto melihat kabuto membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"itu karena orochimaru-sama memberiku tujuan hidup untuk diriku"

Naruto menyeringai tipis 'dan aku yakin kau nanti akan memiliki tujuanmu yang lebih hebat daripada orochimaru'

Kabuto berjalan didepan disusul naruto, tidak butuh waktu lama naruto melihat sebuah gedung yang dipasang segel rumit, naruto melihat kabuto sedang membuka segel tersebut satu-persatu.

'memasang segel agar tidak sembarang orang masuk? Pintar juga'

Pintu terbuka, kabuto mengaja naruto masuk, naruto melihat sekelilingnya, gelap walau ada beberapa lilin yang menyala tapi tetap saja gelap, mendecih lagi, ular tetap saja ular dia selalu ditempat yang gelap tidak seperti katak yang aktif atau siput yang berusaha lari dari masalah.

Narutp memutar otaknya, menurutnya sikap para sannin sama seperti kontrak kuchiyose mereka, benar-benar mirip

"kita sampai naruto-kun, orochimaru-sama menunggumu didalam" naruto melirik pintu didepannya kemudian membukanya.

"kabuto apa naruto-kun sudah datang?" naruto melihat orochimaru sedang menyuntikkan cairan aneh bewarna ungu keseekor burung elang bewarna putih, setelah menyuntikkan cairan itu elang tersebut seperti membesar dan tanpa sebab burung tersebut meledak seperti balon yang ditusuk jarum.

"cih gagal lagi! Kabuto kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"menjijikan orochimaru, menjijikan"

Orochimaru menengok dan menyeringai saat melihat naruto sedang melipat kedua tangannya "naruto-kun kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu atau kau mau membantuku bereksperimen?" naruto berjalan masuk dan melihat mayat elang tersebut.

"cairan asam?"naruto menengok kearah orochimaru yang sedang menyampurkan cairan aneh lagi

"apapun itu" naruto melihat orochimaru akan menuangkan zat bewarna kuning kewadah berisi cairan bewarna biru, naruto segera mengambil wadah itu tanpa memperdulikan orochimaru yang memanggilnya

"jangan kasih zat kuning itu tapi" naruto melihat sekeliling dan menemukan tabung bertuliskan 'bisa manda' naruto segera mengambil tabung itu dan mencampurkan keduanya kemudian dia melihat sekitar lagi dan mengambil tabung berisi darah seekor kuchiyose orochimaru yang dapat menggandakan kepalanya jika diserang dan memcampurnya lagi

Naruto berjalan ke seekor elang coklat yang diikat, naruto memegang leher elang tersebut dan membuka paksa mulutnya dan memasukkan cairan itu dengan paksa, seketika elang tersebut menjadi lemas dan mati dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan asap.

"kau gagal naruto-kun"

"tidak lihat saja"

Entah bagaimana elang tersebut membesar diikuti cakarnya yang menajam begitupun paruhnya, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertical yang tajam, elang tersebut tumbuh seperti monster dengan ukuran seorang dewasa.

Elang tersebut memekik keras dan menatap tajam orochimaru dan naruto, tatapan elang tersebut seperti ingin memakan orochimaru dan naruto hidup-hidup.

"hebat sekali naruto-kun, bisakah kau definisikan kemampuannya? 

"mudah, elang tersebut memiliki bulu yang lumayan keras seperti perisai, jika kau memotong kepalanya atau menyerangnya dibagian selain jantung dia dapat menumbuhkan kepala baru lagi, memiliki bisa yang mematikan diparuh dan kukunya serta tidak akan mati jika tidak kau serang dibagian jantungnya jika kau ingin memeliharanya cepat tangkap dia sebelum dia menyerangmu"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, elang tersebut melesat cepat menuju orochimaru dan mempersiapkan cakarannya dengan riflek bagus orohimaru menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, tak hanya disitu elang tersebut menukik menuju naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu originalnya, jutsu yang dia ciptakan lewat teori bijuudama, rasengan, dan raikiri, ditangan naruto muncul lingkaran yang berputar cepat seakan jika terkena putaran lingkaran itu maka apapun akan terpotong.

"sakuru!"

…

"Terimakasih naruto-kun kau sudah memberiku hewan yang mengerikan" orochimaru melirik elang tersebut yang dia beri nama kijin sedang memakan dua ekor domba yang besar, orochimaru melihat naruto "ah aku lupa naruto-kun hampir saja aku ingin tahu info akurat tentang konoha dan suna"

Naruto menyeringai "suna dan konoha ya? Dan info akuratnya menurutku kau lebih cocok menerima info ini kau tahu kalau suna dan konoha sedang mengalami sedikit konflik karena aliansi mereka"

Orochimaru menyeringai, dia memutar otaknya dan dia mendapatkan sebuah rencana cemerlang "bagus bagus mungkin itu sudah cukup rencana ini pasti akan berhasil" orochimaru menyeringai kembali, orochimaru kemudian merogoh saku bajunya dan melempar sebuah tabung kepada naruto, naruto menangkap tabung tersebut.

"itu bayarannya naruto-kun"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat label tabung tersebut "kau bercanda? DNA hashirama? Itu adalah sebuah harta yang menakjubkan kau pasti tahu itu"

"tidak untumu saja lagipula aku tak bisa memakainya" orochimaru melirik naruto "aku sudah melakukan penelitian pada seluruh objek dan hasilnya gagal semua anggap saja bayaran bonus karena memberiku kijin"

"hn baiklah aku ambil ini" naruto kemudian pergi dari tempat orochimaru dengan shunshin

Naruto muncul dihutan oto, dia melihat sekitarnya kemudian menyeringai, naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dengan warna merah dari kantung jubahnya, sebuah scroll berisi kinjutsu yang cukup berbahaya, naruto tadi mengambilnya saat sedang melakukan eksperimen untuk menciptakan kijin.

"gulungan kinjutsu yang orochimaru curi dari konoha, heh ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagiku, baguslah oto dan akatsuki sudah kuurusi tinggal lima desa besar dan jika aku dapat menipu mereka dengan mudah seperti ini maka aku mendapat satu langkah lagi untuk melakukan rencana jokyo chakurashisutemu milikku"

…

"hmm reruntuhan?" naruto melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah reruntuhan desa tapi naruto memang tertarik untuk melihatnya, naruto berjalan menuju beberapa reruntuhan dan dia menemukan sebuah lambang clan direruntuhan tersebut.

'pusaran air? Uzumaki? Jangan-jangan!' naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian dia sedikit menyeringai.

"uzushiogakure rupanya, tak kukira reruntuhannya masih ada"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Membuat sebuah fanfic memang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, saya sebagai author –newbie- juga tidak mudah membuat fanfic seperti para author senior disini, yah saya juga membutuhkan ide yang terus mengalir karena saya sangat suka karakter yang sifat dark yang jago akting seperti sifat naruto disini, saya juga harus terus belajar mulai saat ini hanya karena nilai MTK yang buruk dan mungkin saya tidak dapat update cepat, oh ayolah aku sangat jarang memegang laptop dan ini adalah hobiku, menulis sesuatu, aku tidak bisa memaksa menulis jika tidak ide

Sesi pertanyaan

**Apa naruto akan meninggalkan konoha? **Tentu saja naruto akan meninggalkan konoha

**kenapa naruto bisa jdi mata-mata 5 negara shinobi, akatsuki n orochimaru? N sikapnya naruko ke naruto itu kayak gmana? **naruto bisa jadi mata-mata 5 negara shinobi, orochimaru dan akatsuki nanti bakal saya bahas disekitar chapter 4 atau 5, sifat naruko ke naruto seperti tidak ada, hmm gimana ya jelasinnya

**buat naruto bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuan teman atau kelompok, mungkin kalau mau Cuma satu dan dijadikan partner. **Naruto hanya bekerja dengan klonnya saja, dichapter ini belum saya perlihatkan clone naruto mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi

**kekuatan naruto? **Saya menulis diwarning strong naru jadi jika saya definisikan kekuatan naruto itu setara dengan para jounin, diatas saya sudah membuat naruto mengeluarkan jutsu buatannya, dan ini data-data skill ninja naruto saat ini (nanti saya tambahkan lagi):

ninjutsu : A

taijutsu : B

genjutsu : C

fuuinjutsu : C-B

**gimana naruto kasih info ke akatsuki? **Langsung bertemu pain di markas akatsuki atau ditempat yang sudah ditentukan jika tidak pain akan menyuruh konan

**kemampuan naruto selain informan? **Eh, kemampuannya kalau dalam skill kaya jounin kebanyakan dan disini naruto jago menipu orang lain

**pair? **Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kalau cerita sudah berkembang lagi bakal saya masukin tapi ga janji, bisa aja ga ada pairnya, dan saya juga fail dalam menulis romance

**Apa tujuan naruto itu benar? **Bagi naruto itu benar tapi tanggapan orang itu berbeda bukan?

Makasih buat yang sudah review, ohya berhubung ada yang reader yang nanya tentang pair kira-kira naruto cocok atau tidak dikasih pair? Kalau cocok kira-kira chara siapa yang cocok? Dan maaf jika masih pendek nanti saya akan perpanjang lagi dichap selanjutnya.


	3. Uzushiogakure

"Apa menurutmu Naruto **Akan menerima tawaranmu**?" sebuah figur berjubah hitam dengan pola awan merah dengan warna tubuh yang berbeda warna melirik pria bertopeng didepannya.

"Semoga saja" pria bertopeng tersebut, Tobi, hanya menghela nafas dibalik topengnya "selama ini kita melihatnya kan Zetsu? Dia sungguh seorang _prodigy._" Zetsu mengangguk setuju, "jika Naruto bergabung dengan kita maka kita akan mendapat satu langkah untuk melakukan proyek Mugen Tsukuyomi."

"**Jangan lupakan Rinnegan." **Zetsu hitam menatap tajam Tobi, "**kau baru memanipulasi pikiran Nagato setelah dia melihat kematian Yahiko, kau belum mendapatkan rinnegannya, kau tahu sendiri kalau Madara harus dibangunkan dari tidurnya dengan Rinne Tensei."**

Tobi menghela nafas, "tentu tentu, aku akan membuatnya menghidupkan Madara, setelah itu kita akan melakukan proyek tersebut." Tobi menatap Zetsu dengan sharingannya, 'Zetsu hitam lebih seperti Madara, jika aku salah dalam melakukan suatu hal dia akan membunuhku, aku harus berhati-hati dengannya.'

…..

The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure

Warning : strong n smart naru, dark!naru, OOC, typos, eyd tidak beraturan

…..

"Cih aliansi apanya?!" Naruto menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menghantamkannya ke sebuah runtuhan ,"Uzushio sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal yang menguntungkan Konoha tapi apa? Konoha brengsek, bisa-bisanya mereka hanya diam saat Uzushio diserang tiga desa besar!" Naruto menghantamkan tangannya lagi.

Naruto menengok kebelakang dia menemukan sebuah rak berisi scroll yang banyak, naruto mengambil satu scroll disitu, hanya teori fuinjutsu biasa, naruto melempar asal scroll tersebut dan mencari scroll lainnya, naruto mengambil sebuah scroll biru, hanya berisi dasar-dasar pelatihan fuinjutsu, naruto melemparnya kembali.

_Brukkk_

Naruto menengok kebelakang, dia melihat sebuah scroll bewarna merah dengan lambang clan Uzumaki, naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan kearah scroll tersebut, naruto membuka dan membacanya.

_Wahai uzumaki muda, jika kau menemukan scroll ini berarti kau adalah keturunan dari anggota clan yang selamat, aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah permintaan tetapi aku akan menulisnya dibawah, sebelumya aku akan menulis tentang uzumaki terlebih dahulu._

_Clan uzumaki adalah clan yang spesial, memiliki stamina dan chakra yang besar, memiliki umur yang panjang serta ahli dalam salah satu jutsu ninja yaitu fuuinjutsu. Bahkan beberapa dari fuuinjutsu milik kami termasuk dalam kategori kinjutsu._

_Clan uzumaki memiliki desanya sendiri, yaitu uzushiogakure, orang-orang sering menamai desa ini dengan desa umur panjang karena anggota clan Uzumaki itu sendiri, dulu desa kami seri diminta bantuan untuk membantu desa lain dalam hal fuuinjutsu seperti menyegel bijuu, lima Negara besar mengakui desa kami sebagai desa yang ahli dalam fuuinjutsu bahkan tidak ada yang dapat menandingi clan Uzumaki…._

_**Tapi kelebihan kami dalam fuuinjutsu membawa sebuah bencana.**_

_Tiga desa besar yaitu Kumogakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure takut akan kekuatan kami, mereka beraliansi untuk meratakan Uzushiogakure, kami clan Uzumaki sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi apa daya serangan tiga desa besar tersebut merupakan pukulan terberat bagi kami._

_Para shinobi dan kunoichi dari Uzushio banyak yang gugur, kami hanya berharap kepada Konoha untuk segera datang dan memberi bantuan tapi kami tidak melihat satupun ninja Konoha yang datang menuju Uzushio. Saat Uzushio hanya tertinggal runtuhan, mata kepalaku dengan jelas melihat ninja konoha datang, mereka menunjukkan mimik wajah menyesal karena terlambat datang._

_**Tapi sungguh kami clan Uzumaki sangat kecewa pada Konoha**_

_Sejak peristiwa itu anggota clan yang selamat menyelamatkan diri dengan berpencar menuju desa-desa besar atau kecil, sebagian dari mereka menyembunyikan marga clan Uzumaki demi keselamatan mereka, desa clan Uzumaki kini hanya tersisa reruntuhan saja, saksi bisu pertempuran Uzushio melawan Kiri, Kumo dan Iwa._

_Kami clan Uzumaki ingin kau meneruskan kekuatan clan dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Uzumaki telah kembali, Uzumaki yang hanya dipandang rendah akan dipandang bak seorang legenda dan Uzushio akan menjadi desa besar yang melampaui lima desa besar serta clan Uzumaki akan berdiri diatas mereka semua, sebagai sang pengatur seperti Rikudou Sennin yang dianggap dewa karena menyelamatkan dunia dari kekejaman Juubi._

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, "Rikudou Sennin ya? Kebetulan sekali aku memiliki tujuan yang akan membuatku berada diatas segalanya, heh peperangan memang menyakitkan dan aku akan menghapus kalimat itu dari dunia ini yang dimana dunia ini sudah seperti neraka sendiri."

Naruto berjalan menuju rak yang berisi dengan ratusan scroll fuuinjutsu dan mulai membaca satu persatu, "tidak ada salahnya membaca dan mempelajari fuuinjutsu, lagipula aku masih lemah dalam fuuinjutsu, siapa tahu aku akan menjadi lebih kuat." Naruto menyeringai, "bisa saja aku dapat menjadi dewa."

…

"**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu!**"

Seorang anak mengenakan kaus berlambang kipas mengeluarkan jutsunya, sebuah bola api yang sangat besar, orang-orang pasti mengira anak itu adalah _prodigy_ dari uchiha tapi dia masih terlalu lemah.

"Cih! Masih belum cukup!" dia membuat handseal lagi dan mengeluarkan jutsunya kembali. "Aku masih lemah untuk membunuh itachi! Jika hanya segini aku tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendam Uchiha!"

Tak jauh darinya, anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya hanya menatap anak itu dengan pandangan bingung, "kenapa dia selalu berlatih keras? Padahal dia lebih kuat dariku dan di akademi dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik dan juga sekuat apa Uchiha Itachi itu sehingga dia dapat membantai clannya sendiri dalan waktu satu malam."

"**Kau tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya jika hanya berdiam diri, berjalanlah terus walau kau tidak tahu arah jalanmu maka kau akan dapat menemukan jawabannya, Naruko**".

Seketika Naruko sudah berpindah tempat dari training ground menjadi sebuah tempat mirip saluran pembuangan, Naruko hanya memutar bola matanya dan menatap seekor rubah raksasa dengan Sembilan ekornya dibalik jeruji besi. "Sejak kapan kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak kurama?"

Kurama hanya menggeram, "**aku hanya memberi saran dengan gaya yang berbeda Idiot!**".

Naruko menatap kurama tajam. "Hei, siapa yang kau panggil idiot! Harusnya kau juga menyadari dirimu sendiri kalau kau itu baka!"

"**Aku tidak baka! Dan kau yang pantas dibilang baka! Sudah melupakan keluarga sendiri dan berlagak kuat!**"

Naruko menatap kurama bingung, "siapa yang kulupakan?" kurama hanya menatap naruko tidak percaya.

"**Astaga! Kau sudah melupakan kakakmu sendiri bodoh!".**

Naruko sedikit tersentak, "m-maksudmu Naruto-Nii? Aku tidak melupakannya tapi dia yang melupakanku! Dia selalu menghindariku bahkan Kaa-San dan Tou-San dia hindari." Naruko berusaha mengelak.

Kurama hanya melirik Naruko, "**dia menghindari kalian karena sifat kalian yang idiot! Keluarga sendiri dilupakan! Aku yakin dia pasti sangat menderita.**" Kurama menatap Naruko tajam, "**ingat kata-kataku, hal sekecil apapun dapat membawa suatu masalah yang besar, walau kau merasakan hal tersebut tidak akan membawa sebuah pengaruh tapi di masa depan semua dapat terjadi**".

Naruko membuka matanya, dia memegang kepalanya, "jadi kami yang salah? Padahal aku-" Naruko menatap kedepan dan menatap sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan jutsunya, pikiran naruko membayangkan kalau naruto menjadi orang jahat yang tidak memiliki hati dan dengan beringas membunuh siapapun, Naruko segera menghapus pikiran tersebut, "aku harus bicara dengan Tou-San dan Kaa-San!".

"Jika Naruto-Nii menjadi penjahat yang kejam maka-"

"Semuanya akan berakhir!"

…

_Trak_

Kushina membulatkan matanya, sebuah liontin kecil berbentuk pusaran air tiba-tiba retak dan terbelah, kushina segera mengambil liontin tersebut dan menutup mulutnya, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah ketakutan, dirinya mengingat pembicaraannya dengan ketua clan uzumaki sebelum dirinya pergi ke konoha.

_Flashback._

"Kushina," seorang pria berambut merah panjang menghampiri kushina.

"Ya ketua," Kushina menunduk hormat kemudian dia berdiri tegak kembali, mata violetnya menangkap sebuah liontin kecil ditangan sang ketua.

Pria tersebut memberi kushina sebuah liontin berbentuk pusaran air, Kushina memandang liontin tersebut, dia sedikit bingung, ketua yang menyadari kebingungan kushina segera menjelaskannya.

"Ini adalah liontin yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun dari ketua clan pertama clan Uzumaki, liontin ini adalah sebuah benda yang tak dapat hancur oleh apapun bahkan bijuudama tidak akan menghancurkannya. Akan tetapi, jika liontin ini retak bahkan sampai terbelah tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya maka sebuah bencana akan datang, bencana yang berupa kegelapan, kegelapan yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan liontin ini."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Liontin ini dapat melihat semuanya, bahkan ke masa depan, jika liontin ini retak maka akan ada sebuah ancaman yang masih dapat diatasi tapi jika sampai terbelah maka akan ada ancaman dan ancaman itu sangat berbahaya bahkan bagi dunia shinobi itu sendiri."

Kushina menelan ludahnya, "jadi kenapa ketua memberikan ini padaku?"

"Liontin ini lebih baik dibawa olehmu karena kau yang akan keluar dari uzushio, jika liontin ini keluar dari uzushio maka liontin ini dapat dengan jelas merasakan semua peristiwa yang akan datang dan kau akan dengan mudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menghadapi ancaman bahkan bencana tersebut."

_Flashback end_

"S-sebuah bencana", Kushina menahan nafasnya, "bencana seperti apa? Liontin ini tadi retak kemudian terbelah b-berarti ancaman tersebut sempat diatasi sebelum menjadi bencana yang menakutkan."

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dimasa depan?! Apakah sangat menakutkan sehingga liontin ini terbelah?"

…

Seorang sannin tampak berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah menyiratkan kepanikan, kebingungan dan sebagainya, dibelakangnya terdapat muridnya yang hanya menatap bingung sannin tersebut, si murid sedikit menghela nafas dan memegang bahu si sannin tersebut.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-Sensei? Kau terlihat begitu gelisah."

Jiraiya menengok kearah muridnya, "tidak ada Minato, semuanya baik-baik saja." Minato menatap Jiraiya tidak percaya, matanya menatap jiraiya dengan tajam. "Baiklah baiklah akan kuceritakan".

"Tadi Tetua Katak memanggilku dan dia memberitahuku kalau dia melihat ramalan baru lagi, sebuah ramalan yang cukup mengerikan walau Tetua Katak tidak melihatnya dengan jelas –karena dia memang selalu melihat dengan tidak jelas."

Minato mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "ramalan apa?"

"Tetua Katak, dia melihat akan ada sebuah pertempuran, pertempuran yang mana akan menjadi mimpi buruk dunia shinobi dan dipertempuran itu Tetua Katak melihat ada beberapa orang memiliki kekuatan seperti dewa."

Minato membulatkan matanya, "k-kekuatan dewa? B-bagaimana bisa?" Jiraiya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, Minato sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal, agar kita siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran tersebut!" Jiraiya mengangguk setuju.

_Empat orang menyadari bahwa sebuah hal buruk yang akan terjadi._

…

_Apa kau percaya pada keajaiban? Kalau kau percaya, keajaiban seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Oh, kau ingin menjadi dewa dari seluruh umat manusia? Baiklah baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa berjanji untuk memberimu kekuatan sehingga menjadi dewa tapi impianmu menarik, setidaknya aku mungkin dapat membantumu untuk membuat dunia menyedihkan ini menjadi dunia yang adil, andai saja dia tidak datang ke bumi ini pasti kehidupan akan berjalan lancar tanpa perlu adanya perang._

…

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, dia baru saja menemukan sebuah scroll dengan relief yang rumit bahkan tidak dapat ditebak gambar apa itu, dan seakan scroll ini bisa membaca pikirannya scroll tersebut langsung berisi sebuah kalimat panjang yang… menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto sedikit bingung dengan scroll ini, Naruto menyimpan scroll itu tapi yah terkadang rasa ingin tahu itu selalu lebih kuat daripada pikiran manusia itu sendiri hingga Naruto memilih melanjutkan membaca isi scroll tersebut.

_Tidak perlu bingung kawan, ha! sudah lama sekali sejak aku memanggil manusia dengan sebutan kawan tapi sepertinya kau orang yang menyenangkan, huh aku seperti bicara sendiri, hahaha ada apa dengan alismu? Kau terus-terusan mengangkatnya, sudah kubilang tidak perlu bingung._

"Oke, kau aneh," Gumam naruto, scroll yang dia pegang seperti memiliki jiwanya sendiri atau mungkin scroll ini memang tersambung dengan makhluk hidup entah dimana itu, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan menyimpan scroll tersebut, Naruto berpikir lebih baik mencari scroll lain daripada melihat scroll aneh tersebut.

"**Hei dengarkan aku dulu!**"

Naruto terkejut, dia menengok kearah scroll tadi, sebuah suara keluar dari scroll tersebut, Naruto mendekati scroll tersebut dan membukanya dan dia dikejutkan dengan tulisan yang berubah menjadi kalimat lain.

"Siapa kau?" gumam naruto.

_Aku? Kurasa kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, lupakan saja aku akan menemuimu nanti –eh tidak sepertinya kau saja yang menemuiku._

"Kau ada dimana?" Naruto berpikir sebentar, "kau teman atau musuh?"

_Teman atau musuh? Kau bercanda? Aku yakin disaat kita bertemu kau akan menganggapku teman atau mungkin partner, ha! aku tidak pernah berpartner dengan manusia sebelumnya, soal aku ada dimana kau cari sendiri saja yang pasti aku berada didalam desa Uzushiogakure dan berhubung desa ini sudah hancur kau pasti dapat dengan mudah mencarinya_

Naruto hanya menatap scroll tersebut, "berpartner dengan manusia? Kau bukan manusia? Dari gaya bicaramu kau seperti orang yang santai seperti manusia pada umumnya, apa kau semacam makhluk kuchiyose?"

_Kuchiyose? Apa itu? oh sebentar ah ya! Aku tahu kuchiyose itu adalah hewan yang mengikat kontrak dengan para ninja kan? Haha banyak hal tentang dunia ninja yang tidak kuketahui, ohya soal aku ini bukan manusia tentu saja aku bukan manusia dan tentang gaya bicaraku aku memang memiliki sifat yang santai._

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu disini," gumam Naruto kesal. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kau ada dimana? Dan apa kau tahu tentang kehidupan manusia sebelum adanya chakra? Jika kau tahu seperti apa kehidupan saat itu?"

_Kau bercanda? Aku tahu semua kehidupan manusia sebelum adanya chakra, dulu mereka masih suka berperang tapi tidak akan ada yang namanya korban –aneh? Ya! mereka juga akan berakhir damai, semuanya adil saat itu, saat itu juga terdapat sebuah pohon besar besar Shinjuu yang memiliki buah chakra hingga 'dia' datang dan memakan buah chakra tersebut, dari situlah semua masalah bermulai_

"Siapa 'dia'?" Naruto dapat melihat kalau sepertinya seseorang atau apalah itu yang menulis tulisan tersebut sedikit mendengus.

_Dia itu Kaguya Ootsutsuki, mimpi burukku, semuanya kacau saat dia datang ke bumi dan memakan buah chakra, dan parahnya lagi setelah memakan buah chakra itu dia langsung memiliki chakra dan mengatur seluruh kehidupan manusia di bumi._

"Kaguya? Bukannya itu nama clan yang dapat memanipulasi tulang?"

_Kau itu dungu atau apa? Oh salah aku lupa, kau pasti tidak akan tahu siapa itu Kaguya Ootsutsuki intinya dia yang memulai semua masalah di dunia ini._

"Oh. Hei dimana kau sebenarnya?" sebuah tanda fuuin mendadak muncul di scroll tersebut.

_Kau cari saja diseluruh tempat di Uzushio, jika kau menemukan tanda fuuin seperti ini maka teteskan dua fuuin itu dengan darahmu secara bersamaan dan bingo sebuah pintu akan terbuka dan kau akan menemuiku secara langsung._

Naruto mengangguk dan menyimpan scroll tersebut dalam kantung celananya. "Baiklah…. Ini akan menjadi hari yang _sangat _panjang."

…

"Kaa-San! Tou-San!" Naruko dengan seenaknya mendobrak pintu rumah membuat orang didalam kaget bukan main. "Eh, Ero-sannin kenapa ada disini?" Jiraiya melirik Naruko.

"Sudah kubilang Naruko aku bukan seorang yang mesum tapi aku hanya seorang pencari inspirasi," Jiraiya tersenyum tipis.

'Apa bedanya baka, inspirasimu adalah wanita tanpa sehelai benang di pemandian.' Naruko menatap Jiraiya sebelum dia melirik kedua orang tuanya, "apa ada hal penting yang sedang dibicarakan disini?" Minato mengangguk.

"Sebuah hal yang sangat penting," Minato menatap Naruko, "kau juga harus mendengarnya." Naruko mengangguk dan berjalan kesamping ayahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Kami semua disini menduga suatu hal buruk dimasa depan akan terjadi tapi kami tidak tahu apa itu." Jiraiya sedikit berdehem, "Oh, sebenarnya kami sudah tau yang akan terjadi walau samar," minato menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah akan kuceritakan Naruko, awalnya dari Kushina, kau tahu kan liontin yang selalu disimpan ibumu?" Naruko mengangguk, "tadi, liontin itu retak kemudian terbelah," Naruko terkejut atas perkataan Minato kemudian dia melirik Kushina yang hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Kemudian tadi Tetua Katak memberitahu Jiraiya-Sensei bahwa akan terjadi pertempuran yang dimana pertempuran itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk dunia shinobi, Tetua Katak juga bilang kalau akan ada beberapa orang berkekuatan dewa di pertempuran itu."

"Wow," Naruko sungguh terkejut. "Kira-kira pertempuran apa melawan apa?" minato menggeleng tidak tahu, "dan juga orang berkekuatan dewa? Dia pasti sangat hebat."

"**Yang namanya berkekuatan dewa pasti hebat, baka.**" Naruko memutar bola matanya.

'Aku kan hanya tidak bisa merangkai kata agar menjadi kalimat yang benar,' kurama hanya terkekeh.

"ohya Kaa-san, Tou-san," Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya menatap Naruko, "apa selama ini kita…. Ehmm gimana ya? Apa kita melupakan Naruto-Nii selama ini?"

Minato melirik kushina yang juga meliriknya, "melupakan bagaimana? Bukannya Naruto suka tidak ada jika kita berkumpul bersama? Jadi kami pikir dia lebih suka menyendiri," Minato menyadari sesuatu "tunggu dulu? Aku baru menyadari suatu hal, selama ini Naruto selalu menyendiri bukan? Perasaanku mengatakan dia selalu bersama dulu".

"Kurama bilang dia menderita," seluruh pasang mata melirik Naruko bingung "maksudku Kyuubi, Kyuubi bilang Naruto-Nii itu menderita, dia bilang kita melupakannya dan aku takut jika Naruto-Nii menjadi orang jahat nanti, aku pernah melihat Naruto-Nii berlatih dan dia sangat kuat, jika dia menjadi missing-nin seperti Itachi yang membantai habis clannya bisa saja Naruto-Nii menjadi missing-nin yang membantai habis satu desanya," semua yang ada disana memandang naruko getir.

"Tidak mungkin, naruto adalah shinobi yang loyal naru," ucap minato menenangkan.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika kita lebih memperhatikannya?" kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa Naruko ada benarnya, kita memang melupakannya, itu yang aku rasakan," gumam Kushina, Jiraiya berdiri, semuanya menatapnya, "ada apa?"

Jiraiya tersenyum sebelum dia menahan hidungnya dengan selembar tisu, "obrolan ini terlalu menegangkan, aku ingin menyari inspirasi dulu, jaa."

"Jiraiya no Baka," umpat Naruko.

…

"Naruto-Sama!" Naruto melirik kesampingnya, sesosok makhluk berbentuk manusia dengan pupil mata emas serta memiliki rambut perak mengkilat, "aku menemukan simbol fuuinnya, ada di gerbang desa arah timur," Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak berkepikiran untuk mencarinya di pintu gerbang." Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang tersebut yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. "Ohya kuron, saat di Otogakure orochimaru memberikanku ini," Naruto menunjukkan sebuah tabung dengan sebuah label "ini DNA shodaime hokage, Senju Hashirama, kau tahu kan tubuhku tidak dapat menahan kekuatan mokutonnya, jika aku memaksakan bisa saja aku mati jadi…" naruto melempar tabung itu kepada kuron, "kau pakai saja, siapa tahu kau bisa menggunakan mokuton."

"Arigatou Naruto-Sama!" Naruto menatap Kuron yang merupakan clone dirinya yang dia buat menggunakan sebuah kinjutsu yang mengakibatkan dia harus terbaring di rumah sakit selama satu bulan penuh.

Kuron kemudian hilang kedalam tanah, naruto segera bergegas menuju gerbang desa bagian timur, setelah menemukannya naruto segera mencari fuuin tersebut yang ternyata berada diantara gambar rumit berbentuk hewan, naruto sedikit bersiul pelan. "Aku kagum dengan lukisan orang-orang Uzushiogakure, gambar fuuinnya jadi tersamarkan dengan pola rumit bergambar hewan ini," Naruto mengeluarkan scroll dikantung celananya dan membukanya, Naruto menggigit kedua ibu jari tangannya dan meneteskan diatas fuuin yang berada di gerbang dan yang berada di scroll, seketika tanah seperti sedikit terguncang, secara tiba-tiba juga didepan Naruto muncul sebuah tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"**Masuklah, aku menunggumu dibawah sini.**" Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam, Naruto menarik nafas dan masuk kedalam.

"Kau suka tempat gelap, huh?" Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya, hanya ada sebuah kegelapan dan seketika itu juga ruangan itu menyala seperti terkena sinar lampu. "Lucu sekali, aku hampir jatuh dari tangga ini jika kau tidak menyalakan lampunya," gumam Naruto.

"**Ini bukan lelucon,**" suara itu mendengus, Naruto sampai didasar dan dia melihat sebuah pintu besar diujung sana, "**kau lihat pintunya? Aku ada disana.**" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, naruto melirik tembok disekitarnya dimana banyak sekali terdapat lukisan yang mengagumkan. "**Kau kagum? Yahh lukisan itu memiliki arti tentang peradaban manusia sebelum dan setelah kedatangan kaguya,**" Naruto melirik sebuah lukisan berbentuk seorang wanita yang seperti memiliki tanduk dan wanita itu memiliki mata Byakugan serta sebuah mata Rinnegan bertomoe didahinya.

"Siapa dia? Dia sepertinya hebat sekali dengan Byakugan dan Rinnegan bertomoe itu."

Suara itu tampak mendengus, "**dia Kaguya Ootsutsuki, kau lihat mata Rinne-Sharingan itu? Dia mendapatkannya setelah memakan buah chakra dari shinjuu.**" Naruto mengangguk dan mencatat di otaknya tentang Rinne-Sharingan dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berada didepan pintu tersebut, Naruto meraba pintu tersebut kemudian membukanya.

Naruto sungguh terkejut saat matanya melihat sosok didepannya.

"**Kau sudah tahukan siapa aku sekarang.**"

TBC

Author macam apa saya? Meninggalkan fanfic seenaknya dan mengupdatenya dengan chapter yang pendek –baka baka baka.

Untuk reader yang bertanya soal DNA Hashirama sudah terjawab diatas, Naruto memberinya pada clone buatannya –Kuron, anggap saja Kuron itu seperti Zetsunya Naruto dengan mata emas serta rambut perak –saya ada rencana buat Kuron.

Persoalan tentang scroll kinjutsu yang Naruto curi di markas Orochimaru berisi macam-macam kinjutsu dari Edo Tensei hingga kinjutsu lainnya. Tapi sepertinya saya lebih _prefer_ sama Edo Tensei.

Sasuke terlalu OOC, yahh Sasuke sedikit OOC pada Namikaze family –sengaja!– tapi seperti Uchiha –cool, cold, calm– pada orang lain.

Naruto tidak menjadi master fuuinjutsu tapi dia akan memiliki wawasan lebih banyak tentang fuuinjutsu.

Naruto godlike, Naruto akan saya buat godlike tapi nanti karena saya tidak terlalu suka karakter yang godlike secara mendadak (kesannya _payah_.)

Untuk pair saya memutuskan untuk tidak memberi Naruto pair karena banyaknya reader dan teman saya yang bilang untuk tidak memasukkan pair karena (teman saya yang bilang) ceritanya bisa jadi absurd kalau dikasih romance. Kita bicarakan romance nanti lagi, siapa tahu saya dapat pencerahan.

Permasalahan jadwal update, gak bisa saya jawab –hehe.

Saya sudah mengetik chapter empat dan secara mendadak saya lupa meng-save-nya *tepokjidat* jadi harap tunggu buat chapter empat. Dan buat yang nanya kapan update… doakan saja saya bisa buka FFN dengan lancar hingga bisa update (entah kenapa internet suka macet kalau buka FFN)

Terima saran dan kritik. Flame juga boleh.


End file.
